


Owned

by FirithAriel



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bondage, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loki - Freeform, Loki god of kinks, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Past Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: It’s your birthday, and your friends have booked a very special gift for you.





	Owned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [songsofgallifrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songsofgallifrey/gifts).



> AN: This was written as a birthday gift for my amazing internet wife, Lily (yes, we're married now)  
> I hope you enjoy it!

You have been walking back and forth the same block for almost fifteen minutes now, going from the street corner to the entrance of the club time and time again. You’re nervous, your palms are sweating, part of you wants to just get a cab and go back home. The other part was the one that led you here in the first place.

Well, that and your friends.

Your friends who took you on a “pampering” day that included lunch, mani/pedi, hair treatment and new underwear they insisted you wore immediately. It had been a weird request from their part, until you found out they also decided to schedule you a  _ date _ with a god. A god that advertised himself as capable of fulfilling all your fantasies. From what you’ve heard and read, he lived up to his word.

“I can’t do this.” You muttered to yourself. You were a married woman! You shouldn’t be doing this! You had a home to be in for when your husband arrived. A husband that probably forgot your birthday (again), cause he had already messaged you telling he was going to watch the wrestling match with his friends.

That thought ignited something in you, and you purposefully walked to the door. Before you could knock, someone opened it and you were face to face with the god of mischief, and patron deity of several kinks, Loki.

“I’ve watched you pace outside my door for a long time now, I thought I was going to lose you.” He said, pulling the door open to let you in.

His voice was smooth and soft, it made your skin tingle and your heart race. Stepping into the place was like sealing a contract: you couldn’t back out. Loki led you to a small table on the foyer, and offered something to drink.

“First, I will need a name for you.” Loki fetched two glasses and sat across the table from you. “I know most people don’t wanna give away their names, helps them play the part better.”

“Makes sense.” You nodded, but your mind went blank. Were you supposed to provide a nickname?

Loki smirked, as if he was reading your nervousness. “Lily.”

“What?”

“Your earrings, those are lilies.” He pointed out. “That will be your name while you’re here.” Loki pouring some liquor for him and juice for you.

“O-okay.” You said, and grabbed the glass, just to have something to do with your hand other than pulling on your fingers.

“Now, I usually start by asking people what their fantasies are.” He continued, gulping down his drink.  “But, I’ve been told you’re too shy, so your friends already sent some, uh-  _ guidelines _ .”

The blush on your face spread down to your neck.  _ This is what happens to me for oversharing.  _ You were mortified, already  _ knowing _ what your friends might have shared with Loki, but you also felt relieved that you didn’t have to actually tell him anything yourself.

Loki took his phone and cleared his throat. “ _ She’s shy, and very insecure about her body. _ ” He gave you a once over. “Can’t see why. You look absolutely fine to me.” He said with a hungry smirk.

“I bet you say that to everyone.” You scoffed.

“I do.” Loki nodded. “Everyone is perfect, in their own unique and special way. You humans put too much thought on your beauty standards, only to change them every few years, leaving you with nothing but frustration.” He stated. “You are made of stars, Lily. You’re nothing less than perfect and you shouldn’t let anyone convince you otherwise.”

You didn’t know how to respond to that. Loki went back to reading.

“ _ No violence or loud voices, she has enough of that at home. _ ” Loki looked concerned, but didn’t comment on it. “ _ Take your time. She’s barely warmed up before the hubby is done and snoring. _ Well, that’s just sad, love.” Loki clicked his tongue, your embarrassment levels were going off the roof. “ _ She likes to hear her partner moan. _ That’s easy to arrange.”

Loki flipped through the phone. You watched him, wondering if you should make a run for it. But your legs were cemented in place. Hearing him say all the things he’d do to you was too big a temptation to let it pass.

“Oh, this one I really liked:  _ Oral, oral, oral. Your mouth. Her mouth. Wherever, for however long you can stand it. _ ” His grin was devious, it should have scared you, but it aroused you instead. “A bit of an oral fixation, I see… And my favorite:  _ Maybe light bondage? Blindfold, scarves, but nothing too heavy duty.  _ Oh, yes, that part with be very fun for me.”

The smooth, velvety tone of his voice traveled right down between your legs, very vivid images of him going down on you played in your head. You whimpered softly, praying he didn’t hear. But if the wolfish grin he was giving you was any indication, he did.

Loki gulped the last of his drink and offered his hand. “Shall we, my little flower?”

You had no other choice but to follow him as he led you through a door to the back of the house. The short hallway was dark, and the air was warm, but not overwhelming. It felt inviting, cozy even. Loki smiled at you before opening the door at the back and leading you in.

The room was massive. Probably bigger than your house. A king size bed was set in the middle, its green silk sheets glistened in the dim light. Black leather couches, a dark wood coffee table, several oak chests, chairs, stools, a corner bar, a massage table, and some contraptions you didn’t really wanna know what they were for, filled the large space rather tastefully.

“Now,” Loki put his hands on your shoulders, startling you. “This is the part where I tell you to make yourself comfortable, but this time I’ll help you. You’re so tense, love!”

Loki kissed the top of your head with a smile and walked in front of you. With his magic, he summoned a tall chair. You weren’t sure what you were supposed to do, and stood very still. He didn’t mind. Instead, he made you straddle the chair backwards so your chest was against the backrest.

You took a deep, shaky, breath that did nothing to calm your nerves. Maybe you should have accepted some alcohol. A warm tingle spread through your body, immediately followed by cool air hitting your skin. Loki had made your clothes disappear, leaving you in nothing but your underwear. You jumped and your breath hitched. You wanted to cover yourself, but somehow your hands were tied to the chair.

“Loki, I-” You stammered, not really sure of what you wanted to say. Were you going to protest? Were you going to ask him to let you go? Were you going to ask for your clothes back? “Could you- could you dim the lights?” You pleaded in embarrassment.

“Why?”

“I don’t- like-” You squirmed again, trying to shrink yourself into the chair. Loki took your chin and made you face him.

“There is nothing you should have to be ashamed of, love. And everyone who ever made you feel like you should be hiding, is a damn fool.” He said firmly. Oh, how you wanted to believe that. “Now, take a deep breath, darling.”

Loki walked to your back and placed his hands on your shoulders, massaging the stiff muscles on your neck. It felt so nice you closed your eyes and moaned. Loki giggled behind you and kept working on your back, sliding his deft thumbs up and down your spine and in between your shoulder blades.

“If you keep that up I will fall asleep.” You said.

“As if I’d let you.”

That sent a shiver down your spine, and made you suddenly aware of the loss of your bra. You gasped when Loki cupped your breasts and massaged them with the same attention and care he had treated your shoulders with. You noticed he was purposefully avoiding you nipples, which here stiff and aching by now. You tried to move, tried to increase the friction, but Loki would not be deterred.

His hands traveled lower. A gush of warm air hit your pussy: your panties were gone. Loki caressed your lower belly, and the top of your thighs, running his fingers on the inside, but stopping before he reached your folds.

“Loki!” You whined in protest.

“Already begging?” He tutted. “I haven’t even started, love.” He whispered in your ear.

Loki slid a blindfold over your eyes and pulled you up from the chair, leaving you standing in the middle of the room. Before you could panic, he lifted you up in his arms and carried you to the bed.

Your hands were bound over your head, and your ankles pulled apart by some invisible force. You squirmed, wanting to hide, wanting to cover yourself, flustered and slightly humiliated of being exposed like this.

Loki covered your body with his and kissed you deeply, urging you to keep calm between kisses. His hands went back to exploring your body. His touch was soft, reverent, careful in touching every inch on your skin except where you wanted him the most. Your squirming went from embarrassed to desperate. Desperate for friction, for contact, for him to touch you where he wasn’t touching you.

“Loki…” You whimpered.

“Yes, Lily?” He said, trailing his lips down your neck.

“Please- I need-”

“Use your words, Lily.” He cooed. “Be  _ very _ specific.”

You bit your lip hard. His hands were massaging your inner thighs, right beneath your pussy. His mouth was sucking the swell of your breast. You could feel him smile against your skin.

“I want your mouth.” You swallowed.

“Where?” He asked with fake innocence, licking up your neck again.

_ Everywhere!  _ “My- my nipples.” You finally said. “Your fingers too.” You added before you chickened out.

“Very good, Lily.” He whispered.

Loki did exactly what you asked for. His mouth closed around one nipple and suked hard, while the other was being rolled and pulled by his fingers. You arched your back to his ministrations, your hips desperately seeking more friction. He switched sides, mouth covering the areola, and sucked hard, while he pulled and rubbed your other nipple harshly.

Your head was spinning.  _ Never _ in your life someone had done to your breasts what Loki was doing now. You never thought you could even begin to get aroused by this play. Yet here you were, in the brink of an orgasm, and Loki had just barely started.

“Loki, I think I’m-” You choked out, hips bucking up, breath fast and ragged.

Loki released your nipple with a pop. “Stay.” He commanded, holding your hips down firmly with his hands.

He slid his hand up your stomach and chest, circling your neck and squeezing softly.

“You don’t get to come until I say so, little Lily.” He whispered hotly in your ear, and squeezed your neck a bit more. “Is that clear?”

“Y-yes, sir.” You choked out.

“Good. Now open up.”

Two of his fingers prodded your lips and you opened your mouth, timidly licking and sucking on them. Loki did a thrusting motion, pressing on your tongue. It was oddly comforting and helped you get calm again.

“Tell me, Lily, what would you like me to do with these fingers next?”

You swallowed hard. “Touch- touch my-”

“Yes?” He insisted, biting on your earlobe. You whimpered, and sucked harder on his fingers. Loki removed them from your mouth with a groan.

“My- pussy.” You whimpered as your cheeks became crimson.

“As you wish, princess.”

Loki trailed his wet fingers impossibly slow down your belly and in between your folds, grazing ever so lightly over your clit. He gathered some of the moisture coming out of you and brought his fingers back to your mouth. You opened it hesitantly, and licked your own juices off him slowly. You never thought you’d find the action so exciting.

“That’s so incredibly hot of you, Lily.” Loki growled.

His fingers were back in your pussy, teasing your entrance, gathering more fluids and stroking your clit. Again he put his wet fingers to your mouth, but this time he kissed you, helping you clean his fingers, and moaning loudly at your taste.

“Delicious! But I think I need more…”

You felt him hover over you, the bed dipping on either side of your hips. You wished you could see him, touch him, anything. You tried to picture him in your mind: black hair all tousled, lips glistening and red… You wished to run our fingers through his locks, pull on them while he made his way down your body, watch his head as he nestled between your legs.  _ Oh, what a sight that must be! _ But at the same time, being like this, blind and tied up, relinquishing all control to him was  _ liberating _ . Besides, all your senses were heightened, every feather touch on your body set it on fire, his kisses on your breasts, down your belly, on your inner thighs… all of your skin was an erogenous spot.

When he finally licked your folds, you were ready to explode, but his warning echoed in your ears: you weren’t allowed to come until he said so.

Loki took hold of your thighs and devoured you like a man starved. He sucked and nibbled on your clit, edging you over and over again, just to stop before you fell. His moans and praises ricocheted around the room, and being blindfolded enhanced your hearing. It was like he was speaking right by your side.  _ You’re so delicious, so soft… mmm, my sweet little flower… all this nectar just for me… drown me, Lily… _

Each time got increasingly harder to stop your impending orgasm. Your legs were going numb, you body was shivering, your lips were already swollen and nearly bleeding from biting on them so much, your throat was going hoarse from trying to breathe.

Something cold slid up and down between your pussy lips, and made you jump. Whatever it was nudged your opening and entered you slowly. Its coldness felt foreign and weird in your scorching hot insides, but it was so  _ so _ good! You were going to come, and this time there was no stopping it. You could feel it, that spring inside of you, wound so tight it had already reached its breaking point.

“Loki, I can’t!” You shouted, voice raspy and heavy. “I can’t hold it!!”

Loki giggled,  _ he fucking giggled _ , against your pussy. And you were gone. Hands fisting the sheets, back arched, head thrown back, legs flailing, you were gone. The yell you let out was not human.

“Cumming without permission, I see.” Loki bit the inside of your thigh, making you yelp in surprise. “Well, let’s keep going then, shall we?”

The icy toy in your insides began to vibrate, and Loki went back to sucking on your now extremely sensitive clit. You thrashed as much as you could on the bed, trying to get away from Loki, but he wouldn’t let you. You pleaded for him to give you a rest, but to no avail. A second orgasm rolled right behind the first one, leaving you shivering from head to toe.

Loki didn’t stop. The toy thrusted in and out, as Loki angled it to make it vibrate on every spot inside of you. Pressing on your g-spot, deep in your cervix, and right behind it. Yet another orgasm hit you, making you numb, as if you were floating on space.

Tears were soaking the blindfold by now. This was near torture, but never in your short life you’d felt such pleasure. Despite the resistance, you didn’t want him to stop. And he didn’t. Loki kept playing with the toy inside of you, eating your cunt, sucking your clit, drinking all you had to offer with such joy. He never stopped saying how delectable you were, how hard you were making him, how he couldn’t wait to fuck that scrumptious pussy of yours as soon as he could tear his mouth away from it.

You lost count of the orgasms he brought you, as if they all rolled into one and left you in a state of constant ecstasy. By the time he stopped and pulled the toy out of you, you were almost having an out-of-body experience. So relaxed, so happy… The feather kisses up your belly made you giggle.

Loki let go of the restrains, allowing you to sit up and stretch your sore shoulders. He kissed you deeply, and you tasted yourself on his tongue, as he removed the blindfold.

“Hello there, princess.” He whispered against our mouth.

“Hi.” You said weakly.

Loki took your hands and put them on his chest. You took the cue to explore his body while he watched you. His firm muscles rippling under the soft skin. You touched his neck, his chest, trailed your nails down his belly and around his waist. You were trying not to look at his cock, but it was such a view. Hard, pink, swollen, leaking with precum. Your pussy contracted slightly at the sight of it, and you whimpered.

“Like what you see?” He said with a smirk. He took your hand and put it over his hard flesh. “This is your doing, Lily. Only yours.” You wrapped your hand around it and pumped it softly. “What are you going to do about it?”

You licked your lips. “Can I- taste you?” You said, not taking your eyes off his cock.

Loki knelt on the bed, in between your legs. “As you wish.”

The last syllable became a moan when your wrapped your lips on the head and sucked lightly, playing with your tongue. Your hand moved up and down around his shaft at unison with your mouth, as you tried to take as much as you could down your throat.

“That’s it, my little flower, oh you’re doing so good.” Loki moaned, fingers tangled in your hair. “Suck harder, my love. Take me deeper, that’s it!” He kept talking and praising you, egging you on to work him faster. “Your mouth feels so amazing… play with your tongue, my love, yes!” He rocked his hips to your rhythm, holding your head in place but being careful not to choke you. “I can’t wait to find out what your pussy feels like around my cock.”

You were wet all over again, no matter how many times you had already come. You moaned loudly, and released him with a pop.

“I need you inside of me, Loki.” You said, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

He grinned widely, and pushed you on our back. “What was that, my Lily?”

You blushed deeply. “Please, Loki.”

“Yes?”

“Please, fuck me.”

Loki kissed you hard. He hooked his arms on the back of your legs and rubbed your oversensitive pussy with his cock. It was enough to get you on edge yet again. In one fluid motion, he sheathed inside of you and you screamed out loud. His cock was even bigger than the toy he had previously used, and by god if it didn’t feel amazing. As if it was made to reach every corner of your cunt. He thrusted hard and fast, moaning on your ear, sucking on your neck.

“So good- you feel so good, Lily.” He grunted, speeding up his motions.

You thrashed wildly on the bed, already at the brink of another powerful orgasm. But this one was different. This one was too much.  _ Everything _ was too much. You wanted to pull away, kick Loki out of the way and run to bathroom before you embarrassed yourself, but the searing flood between your legs couldn’t be stopped.

With a loud howl, your orgasm claimed you. Clear fluid came out of you like a surge tide, dampening your legs, Loki’s legs, and the bed, scurrying all the way back to your ass.

“Look at the mess you’ve made, my dove!” Loki said proudly, his breath labored and fast. You were still squirting all over him. “Yes- keep going!” He said, his pace stuttering and shaking as his own peak claimed him. His fingers dug deep in your thighs as he exploded inside of you, his warm seed mixing with your juices. “Yes, I think I’m going to keep you.”

Loki placed his forehead on your, slowly stroking your jaw as you bawled uncontrollably. You didn’t even know why you were crying. You were feeling so many things at the same time, it was overwhelming.

“I’m sorry!” You sobbed.

“Nothing to be sorry about, love.” He said, kissing your temples and lying by your side. “Come here… that’s my girl.” He pulled you into his arms, and caressed your back.

Seeing it wasn’t making much of a difference, Loki took you into his arms and carried you to the bathroom. You were still shivering and uselessly trying to stop crying.

“Shh, my princess.” He soothed, his magic getting the tub ready and stepping in, still holding you.

He lowered into the warm water and washed you softly, whispering sweet words and kissing your head, face and neck whenever he got the chance. He also used his magic to heal the bruises in your skin, after all, he didn’t want to get you in trouble. By the time he was done, you had stopped crying, and were curled against his chest, clinging to his arm and fighting sleep.

“Sweet little Lily, it pains me to say it’s time for you to go home.” Loki nudged you up. You sighed deeply and stood up.

Loki led you out of the tub and grabbed a big fluffy towel. You went to take it, but he stopped you, and made you face the mirror, sliding the towel up and down your body. You couldn’t take your eyes off him while he did this, it was such a small thing, but so intimate and caring. It made you shiver. His reflection smiled at you.

“I have one more thing for you.” He whispered in your ear.

Before you could ask, you felt his foot in between yours, pushing your legs apart. Half of you wanted to protest, you were still sore and drained, you couldn’t possibly go again, no matter how much you’d like to.

“Relax.” He said. “Look at yourself in the mirror.”

You complied, his hand pushing you a bit forward. Something cold was poured between your buttcheeks and you jumped, squirmed to get away. Loki’s firm grip kept you in position.

“Loki, what-?”

“Shh. It’s not like that, sweet Lily.” Loki put his chin on your shoulder and stared at you. “This is a gift for you. And I hope to see it return.” That wasn’t a request as much as it was an order.

But you didn’t have time to process it, as something hard and cold nudged your asshole, slowly entering. Loki kissed your neck and your shoulders, urging you to look at yourself in the mirror. Despite the initial resistance, you were actually enjoying it, and your face showed it.

“That’s my girl.” He smiled proudly once the plug was completely inside your ass, and he stepped back to admire the green jewel sparkling between your cheeks.

You squirmed and fidgeted a bit, trying to get used to the small invasion. It was uncomfortable, yes, but the implications the gift had, of being owned, of being cared for, of being expected to come back… you were wet all over again.

Loki chuckled softly, leading you out of the bathroom. With a soft hum and a green flash, you were completely dressed again. A dull ache set in your chest when you watched Loki do the same. You walked back to the foyer and looked around for your bag and checking you had all your belongings with you.

“My earrings…” You said, noticing you didn’t have them on.

Loki smiled and stood in front of you, dangling the lily flower earrings in his fingers. Tenderly and without breaking his stare, he hooked the loops.

“There, you’re all set.” He said placing his hands on your shoulders and kissing your forehead. You stood very still, not wanting to walk away just yet, and took a deep breath, wanting to drown in his scent. “Now, remember,  _ this _ ,” he cupped your groin, making you jump. “...belongs to me now, and you’re not allowed to touch it.”

“Y-yes, sir.” You muttered.

“Smart girl, I know you can make up whatever cheap excuse for your husband, right?” He added with a smirk.

“Yes, sir.”

Loki smiled widely and opened the door for you. “One more thing before you go, Lily.” He said. “Does your husband have life insurance?”

That was an odd question. “Um, no… Why?”

“Mmm, pity.” He shrugged. “Until next time.” Loki kissed the back of your hand and disappeared back inside the house.

Dread closed your throat when you heard the door click behind you. It was completely dark outside, making you suddenly aware of how many hours you’d been gone from home. You checked your phone in a hurry. Luckily, there were no missing calls or messages, and you had enough time to get home before your husband did.

Once on your way, the whole ordeal dawned on you. You just had the most amazing sex ever, outside of wedlock, with a guy -  _ god _ \- who not only saw to your physical needs, but he was also comforting, and sweet, and loving, and --

_ How was this not just a dream? _

The soreness of your muscles and the sweet ache of the plug between your cheeks was a reminder that it wasn’t a dream, and you were expected to come back. The promise of what would happen when you returned was enough to dampen your panties. Loki’s voice echoed in your head:  _ This belongs to me now. _

You had the distinct feeling he wasn’t talking  _ just _ about your body.

And he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> You can also yell at me on my [tumblr](http://fadingcoast.tumblr.com/) and/or [twitter](https://twitter.com/FadingCoast)!!


End file.
